


Hakkenden - The Eight Miracles from the East

by Torii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torii/pseuds/Torii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kuroko no Basuke fic based on the anime 'Hakkenden". Kuroko finds himself with the demon 'Murasame' inside his body when he receives a Katana from a strange man asking him whether he wanted to live. His village was burned in a fire, and the only survivors was Kuroko and his two siblings: Akashi and Riko. After living a peaceful life for five years in a neighbouring village, he discovers that the curse prevents him from ageing and he is stuck as thirteen years old perhaps forever. He and his two siblings get sent to the capital town, where Kuroko is meant to find seven others like him who have been possessed by demons.  (End Pairing hasn't been decided, however there will be romance with all mentioned in the tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakkenden - The Eight Miracles from the East

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been in this fandom for a long time but I've never written any fanfics on it. I'm very excited to start this fic and I've had this idea since a week ago after finishing the anime 'Hakkenden'. It's brilliant and I recommend that you watch it. c:. This fic is kind of strange and probably quite OOC. But I do hope that you enjoy! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I can't wait to continue it because it is my summer break.
> 
>  
> 
> A few important notes to remember is :  
> Nigou is grown up. he's a big doggy.  
> Riko and Akashi are Kuroko's ADOPTED Siblings, they are not blood related  
> This is and AU, people's relationships are going to be quite different from in the anime.
> 
> And of course, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke! 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy the start of 'Hakkenden - The Eight Miracles of the East!'

 

* * *

 

He was in pain. His whole body was burning and he couldn’t move a muscle. The air stank of fresh blood and fire, and his eyes were beginning to close. He didn’t want to see it anymore, the sight of his beloved home slowly crumbling into bits. His eyes briefly darted towards his adopted sister and brother that were lying just a few meters away from him. Then to his dog who had grown so big over the years.

 

_…Riko, Akashi, Nigou…_

_Just when I thought we were becoming a real family… I don’t want to die!_

He felt tears drip down his face as he felt his life slowly slip away. No matter how much he tried to cling onto it, it wouldn’t stop fading.

 

“Do you want to live?”

 

His beautiful kimono and long blue hair was drenched in red, and he could barely see the blurry figure of the man standing in front of him. He made out a pair of emerald green eyes and hair of the same color. In the mysterious man’s hands he held a long and impressive Katana.

 

“It is your choice. Are you willing to accept this curse in return for living?”

 

_I don’t want to die!_

He used his remaining strength to grab hold of the blade’s hilt.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya sighed in content as he felt the cool river water on his skin. He heard the soft sounds of the bird’s chirping. He felt as ease as he watched the birds fly past in the clear blue sky. Suddenly, he heard the sound of screeching and he looked up to see a familiar crow.

 

“Murasame. What’s wrong?” The blue-haired boy tilted his head as the crow flew around his head. “Kuro-ko! Kuro-ko! We should get back now! Or else Aka-shi will get maaa-d!” He screeched as he began pecking at Kuroko’s hair.  He dried himself off with a towel he had brought and headed towards the rock that he had left his clothes and quickly put them on.

 

He headed towards his home. He passed by the village and bought some groceries, and tried his best to ignore the whispers that echoed around him.

 

_“Do you see there that boy…? His family survived the Teikou village ordeal… They were the only survivors! I heard they burned the village because of a disease that was spreading…_

_“Really? Then shouldn’t the church do something about them?”_

_“They should just leave… They don’t belong here.”_

 

 He swiftly walked past; carrying bags in each of his hands, as he arrived in front of his home He heard soft singing and the sound of something cooking. He smiled to see the beautiful white colored house. He had lived peacefully here for five years with his two siblings, and it was the happiest he had been in a long time. He entered the front door to see his sister in the kitchen, happily humming to herself while cutting up some slightly strange looking herbs.

 

The girl turned and her short brown hair bounced as she gave her brother a smile. “Kuroko-kun I just prepared some desserts that I created myself so just sit down and wait for a little!” She said excitedly, while chopping the strange looking ingredient.

“A-A new dessert… I see, I’m looking forward to it coach.” Kuroko stammered, praying that the kitchen wouldn’t explode.

 

“No worries, no worries! I’m an expert at this!” She replied confidently with a wink.  Many people had asked him why he had called his little sister coach. She was his adopted sister, but he loved her genuinely. However when he was younger, he had adopted a secret love of ball games despite being weak and sickly, and his sister was the one who taught him everything. She had wanted him to call her ‘coach’ because she thought it made her sound important, and it had became a habit over the years.

 

She was an amazing coach and an amazing person, however she was also a terrible chef. Kuroko couldn’t help but wince when he saw the disgusting blue and brown muffins come out of the oven, there were little brown bits in it, and Kuroko was certain that it wasn’t chocolate or nuts.

 

Riko saw his face and grinned, “It’s good for your health! I’m not letting you get away with leaving this table without eating at least one.” Kuroko sighed and sat himself down on the table after pouring himself a huge glass of water and grabbing some pills.

 

“By the way, Coach, where’s Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, trying not to show too much disgust as he bit into the odd colored muffin.

 

“Akashi? Ah, well I think he went to sharpen his katana, he should be back soon.”  Riko glanced at him worriedly, “Where have you been? You’re hair’s all wet, have you been in the forest again?”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Coach. I’m eighteen years old, remember? I’m not a child. I didn’t go alone either…” Kuroko nodded at the crow that was perched on his head, “Murasame was there with me.”

 

Riko sighed, “I know… But it’s just, well… You’re appearance is deceiving. It’s strange to think that I’m actually younger than you. ”

 

“Yes, I’m stuck at the age of thirteen.” Kuroko blinked. “Oh and, more importantly coach… Please, I’m begging you not to tell Akashi-kun… He’ll be extremely mad if you do…”

 

“Oh? I’ll be mad?” Kuroko froze as he heard a familiar voice behind him.  He turned around to see the bright red hair and an intimidating smile of his older brother. Riko slowly inched away from them, not wanting to risk being Akashi’s next target of rage.

 

“Akashi-kun, it’s nothing.” Kuroko looked away as he took a sip of water, not daring to look at his brother’s eyes.

 

“Really? I thought you’d grow out of thinking you can lie to me, Tetsuya. “ Akashi went over to him and patted him lightly on the head. “You didn’t by any chance… go to the forest, did you? You’re hair is slightly wet. I’ll have to lecture you later.”

Kuroko lowered his head, realizing it was futile. “Yes, Akashi-kun. I’m very sorry. I just wanted some clean air. The forest is very beautiful at this time of the year so….”

 

Akashi’s ruby colored eyes narrowed, “Do not ever go there, Tetsuya. I told you already, it is dangerous. There have been rumors of unsettled spirits who have been floating around. Be careful Tetsuya, you know I’d never want anything to hurt you.” The redhead cradled his little brother’s face.

 

“Alright Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said reluctantly, “I promise I won’t go to the forest anymore.” However, Akashi looked unconvinced.

 

“Really? Promise me Tetsuya.” Akashi smiled, bending down and holding out his pinky finger.

 

“I’m not a child anymore, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko frowned.

 

“Ah but you are.” Akashi grinned and lightly grabbed Kuroko’s smaller hand. Kuroko sighed and gave in, reluctantly hooking his pinky finger with his older brother’s.  

 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a very panicked looking butler entered the room, holding a letter in his hand.

 

“Akashi-sama! T-This letter…” Akashi walked swiftly and took the letter out of his hands. His eyes widened as he saw the official stamp of the church. He opened it as quickly as he could and carefully read the contents inside. His eyebrows scrunched up together he glanced up at Kuroko.

 

“T-This…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming up.... Hopefully soon.


End file.
